10 Hari Ulangan Harian!
by Oravastro
Summary: Para karakter snk ikut ulangan! Apa yang akan terjadi? Cek disini yuk! (AUTHOR! SUMMARY KEPENDEKAN! *ngelempar batu) Wrning! Gaje, abal, 2 OC datang melanda! Chapter 3 setengah(?) Update!
1. Ulangan PKn

A/N: HAIII! Author kembali! Sejak kapan Author kembali? Sejak Author kecebur got. Sejak kapan Jakarta macet sekali? Sejak tang- Wait, OOT. Hari ini, saya mau bikin fanfict Shingekyo teman-teman! Author belom pernah ketemu karakter-karakter shingekyo menjalankan ulangan, jadi muncul aja ini ide. Sempet-sempetin bikin ini fict supaya gak lupa. Rencananya sih, chapternya 10. Tapi nggak tau nanti ada extra atau nggak. Fict ini terinspirasi dari kak Chalice07. Tapi saya bikin yang versi Shingekyo! Yosh, kita langsung aja ya! Oh ya, setiap akhir jawaban pasti ada Author comment, jadi maaf kalau terganggu m(_ _)m

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojjin punya Isayama Hajime-sensei

Warning! OOC, OOT, gaje, aneh, garing, 2 OC datang~! dsb

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 Hari Ulangan Harian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita mulai aja, jadi, ceritanya ada sebuah sekolah aneh bin ajaib yang katanya anak-anaknya itu... Gila bin sarap *diinjek titan*. Nah, kita akan melihat tentang keadaan mereka yang menjalani ulangan harian. Walaupun ini cuman ulangan harian, ulangan ini terkesan susah lho! Tapi apa boleh buat, anak-anak bermasalah (_ _)

Ehem, jadi kita langsung mulai ulangannya aja ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita ulangan PKn, tidak ada yang komentar atau protes! Jangan mengecewakan saya!" Nah, saya gak tau yang mau jadi gurunya siapa jadi si Erwin aja dah ._.

Hening, ya iyalah, soalkan lagi dibagikan!

Mau intip soalnya? Ayuk!

Siapakah SBY?

Eren: Eh.. SBY itu... Manusia ._. (Orenji: Bukan titan ye :v)

Mikasa: Uwohh... SBY itu kalau gak salah presiden ya? (Orange: Gue suka gaya lo)

Armin: Ehem *berdehem-dehem gak jelas* SBY itu presiden Indonesia yang sekarang, tapi tahun 2014 mau diganti... Ehem *mulai lagi* (Orange: PINTAR KAU NAK!)

Sasha: Tebakanku... Dia adalah penjual kentang rebus sama SARI ROTI, ROTI SARI ROTI! TENONOTTENONENOT! (Orenji: ._.)

Hanji: Uwoo, apakah dia temannya titan? (Orange: gak naik kelas ya neng? :v)

Rivaille: Tukang bersih-bersih dan penjual yupi*nyapu kelas(?)* (Orenji dan Orange: *facepalm* Emang bisa nyapu kelas pas lagi ulangan?!)

Jean: Ah.. Apakah ada kemungkinan kalau SBY itu adalah... Tukang bakso? (Orange: *facepalm*)

Annie: Titan (Orenji: Singkat, padat, tidak jelas(?))

Berthold: *contek Annie* titan (Orange: Anak nakal!)

Reiner: *contek Annie juga* titan (Orenji: '-')

Connie: SBY itu... Pemenang lomba bayi kurang sehatkah? (Orange: mas, kalau mau ngejek jangan disini mas, nanti saya bukan WNI lagi mas)

Yuuna(OC): Yak, anak-anak sekalian, kita akan membuat gado-gado! Pertama, kita buat sambel kacangnya dulu... Bla bla bla (Orenji dan Orange: Ini anak ulangan kok malah buat acara masak-masak? -")

Apple(OC): Penjual apel segar bin MANTABZZ! (Orenji: OHOK! *keselek*)

Kelurahan dipimpin oleh siapa?

Eren: titan.. Eh salah, PRESIDEN! (Orenji: OHOK! *keselek lagi*)

Mikasa: Eren (Orange: Bisa jadi)

Armin: LURAH! YA! LURAH JAWABANNYA! *mukul-mukul meja layaknya Arya Wiguna* (Orenji dan Orange: *FACEBOOK*(?))

Sasha: Potato-kun! (Orange: *speechless*)

Hanji: Titan jawabannya! (Orenji: OHOK! *keseleknya udah hat trick*)

Rivaille: Cleaning Service *ngepel kelas* (Orange: OHOK! *ikut-ikut keselek*)

Jean: Bupati (Orange: OHOK! *keselek 2x!*)  
Annie: Titan (Orenji: Ini anak jawabannya titan melulu ye?)

Berthold: *contek Annie* titan (...)

Reiner: *contek Annie lagi* titan (Orenji dan Orange: Duo Contek)

Connie: Jokowi (Orange: Ermm..)

Yuuna: Yak, kita sudah membeli sate ayam enak + sambal kacang SUPER BANYAK! Dan rasanya... Emm... MAKNYUS! (Orenji: Puasa puasa!)

Apple: YAK! Anak-anak sekalian! Apel dalam bahasa inggris adalah! (Orange: Ini anak ulangan malah jadi guru -_-)

Jerman itu di benua mana sih? (Orenji: kok jadi melenceng ke IPS? -_-)

Eren: Uwoo, sudah pasti, di Eropa! (Orange: GO! GO! EREN JAEGER! *cheerleader*)

Mikasa: *contek Eren* Eropa

Armin: TANDUS! WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS! DEMI! TUHAN! *mukul-mukul meja layaknya Arya Wiguna lagi* (Orenji: OOT dan OOC Arminnya -")

Sasha: Yak, kita hari ini buat kentang rebus! Bahan-bahannya adalah... Bla bla bla (Orange: Ketularan virus Yuuna -")

Hanji: Jerman ya di Jerman (Orenji: Betul juga kau!)

Rivaille: *gak peduli, malah nyapu ngepel di kelas layaknya Cleaning Service* (Orange: Aduh, Rivai-chan, ini lagi ulangan kok malah nyapu ngepel sih?)

Jean: Eropa (Orenji: *acung jempol*

Annie: *contek Jean* Eropa (Orange: Aduh bu, jangan kena virus mereka berdua dong! *ngelirik ke Berthold dan Reiner*

Berthold: *contek Annie* Eropa (Orange: OHOK! *keselek*

Reiner: *contek Annie* Eropa (SEET! Orenji diselip nenek-nenek. Kenapa lagi nih)

Connie: Eropa (Orange: MAMA BANGGA SAMA KAMU NAK!)

Yuuna: Jerman itu di... Ah, sebodo! Yak, kita sudah selesai acara makan sambel kacang dari Yuuna! Selamat jalan teman-teman! (Orange: Aduh Yun, jangan pentingkan acara sambel kacang dong!)

Apple: Apel (Orenji: TETOT! SALAH!)

Apa makanan kesukaan Orange dan Orenji?

Eren: Jeruk! YA! (Orenji: TAU AJA!)

Mikasa: Namanya aja Orange-san yang pasti jeruk! (Orange: *ngangguk-ngangguk kepala disko*)  
Armin: JERUK! (Orenji: Armin pintar *puk puk*)

Sasha: KENTANG! YA KENTANG! *mukul-mukul meja kayak armin* (Orenji: aduh mulai lagi)

Hanji: Hmm... Kaleng rebus (Orange & Orenji: WHUAAPUUAHH!)

Rivaille: Sapu goreng (Orange & Orenji: Tambah gak jelas lagi!)

Jean: TORI TORI TORI! TORI CHEESE CRACKERS! * dance ala tori cheese crackers* (Orange: pfft!)

Annie: Hmm... Pohon (Orange: OHOK!)

Berthold: Hmm... Komputer (Orenji: saya suka main komputer bukan berarti suka makan kali!)

Reiner: Orek Tempe (Orange: WADUH! KOK TAU!)

Connie: Semur Jengkol (Orenji: OHOK!)

Yuuna: Bisa sate, gado-gado, ketoprak! Apa saja yang ada sambel kacangnya! (Orange: salah besar itu nak, saya gak suka sambel ._.)

Apple: Apple Pie enak! (Orenji: Lebih suka Orange pie..)

Siapakah Yuuna?

Eren: Penggila sambel kacang (Orange: BETUL TUH!)

Mikasa: OC Author (Orenji: BETUL JUGA TUH!)

Armin: Ermm... Presenter TV tentang acara 'AYO MAKAN SAMBEL KACANG!' bukan? (Orange: bener tuh!)

Sasha: Kentang... Nyammy... (Orange: salah! TETOT!)

Hanji: TITAN (Orange: salah)

Rivaille: Orang kotor (Orenji: BETUL!)

Jean: Meneketempe (ORange: *hela napas*)

Annie: PFFT (Orenji: Apa sih nih anak)

Berthold: YOU DON'T SAY?! (Orenji: suka buka 9GAG ya, bert? Tapi salah penggunaan meme)

Reiner: *tidur* (Orange: GAK SOPAN!)

Connie: *nguap* (Orange: ADUH! QAQ)

Yuuna: Wah, aku ternyata terkenal ya! *pose tendang fabulous ala levi* (Orenji: ckckckck)

Apple: Temen saya lah! (Orange: SEMUA JUGA TAU PE'A!)

TENG TENG TENG! SEKAI DE ICHIBAN OHIME-SAMA!

Bel berbunyi, tapi gak tau kenapa belnya lagu Hatsune Miku -"

Yah, berakhir ulangan harian yang sangat nista ini! Sekian *bungkuk*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aduh! Kok jadi begini sih! Aduh, gaje bener ini fict! Udahlah, yang penting mantap! Well, karena saya speechless, saya cuman pengen anda nge-review, selamat tinggal teman-teman *titan lewat***

**Ketemu lagi nanti pas Ch. 2~!**


	2. Ulangan Pelantah

A/N: KYYAA! AKHIRNYA AUTHOR LIBUR JUGAAAA!*Author dibunuh karena teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid lagi* MAAF BAGI YANG BACA FENFICT ASRAMA VOCA SAMA TRUTH OR DARENYA! FENFICTNYA KEHAPUS SAMA TEMEN! (_ _) Ah udahlah, kita lanjut ulangan nista ini. Saya tambahin sebelum dan sesudah ulangan. Saya dengar, banyak yang suka sapu goreng yak? Saya tambahin banyak praktek supaya bisa ada banyak adegan sapu goreng ya! Okeh? Siip!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin kalau punya saya, udah pasti banyak scene ererinya! *digetok eren sama rivaille*

Warning! Ini fict itu ya, udah ga jelas banget, garing lagi! Buktinya temen-temen saya cuman senyum-senyum aja (_ _) gaje tingkat jagad raya(?) ini! Yang gak suka tinggal tekan tombol 'back'! Jangan lupa, setiap jawaban orang-orang snk, ada author comment and genderbend(?) comment! Saya tambahin anak baru namanya Christa dan Ymir! Sekian *bows*(warning kok kayak pidato)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita lihat situasi kelasnya Eren. Yang pasti, mereka semua itu lagi gila-gilaan, cuman Rivaille doang yang diem + muka datar + duduk manis = Rivaille (Rumus gak jelas) yang paling gila itu adalah Sasha dan Connie. Pasti tau lagi ngapain mereka. Author kagak perlu jelasin *dibunuh readers* Kalau Eren sih lagi main play play sama Mikasa (RIP English). Hanji lagi... Well, main figur colossal titan :v /. Yang lain sih, lagi main petak umpet(Aduh, temanya mereka SMP kok masih main petak umpet?)

TENG TENG TENG! SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO!

Yah, karena Author Voca fever, jadi belnya senbonzakura :3. Tandanya bel lah!

TOK TOK BRAK(?)!

Pintu kelas 9-A diketok, dipukul terus dicelupin(?). Daripada ngomong gak jelas banget kayak begini, mending kita lihat keadaannya yuk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

"Anak-anak, kita ulangan PELANTAH alias PELajaran ANtah beranTAH! Sudah siap? Jangan mengecewakan saya seperti ulangan kemarin! Terutama Rivaille dan Yuuna!" teriak.. Erwin?

"Saya kenapa pak? Sayakan bantuin kelas nyapu ngepel supaya bersih!" tanya Rivaille. Aduh, Rivai-chan! JUSTRU ITU YANG SALAH PE'A! *diumpanin ke titan sama Rivaille*

"Saya kenapa? Sayakan, cuman jadi presenter TV!" tanya Yuuna. BAKAYUUNA! ULANGAN KOK JADI PRESENTER TV SIHH!

Of course, Pak guru Erwin tidak menjawab. Yah, ngapain coba jawab? Pertanyaannya kayak begitu!

Mau intip soalnya? Nyok!

**~(_ _)~**

**Pertanyaan no. 1:**

**Apakah Orange-san pernah menang lomba? Kalau pernah, lomba apa itu?**

Eren: Pernah! Lomba lompat pocong, lomba kesetrum listrik dan lomba bersiin kutu orang! (Orange: BERSIIN KUTU ORANG?! APA KAU SUDAH ABNORMAL, EREN!)

Mikasa: Lomba bayi sangat kurang sehat, karena SBY yang memenangkan lomba bayi kurang sehat. Kalau Orange SANGAT kurang sehat. (Orange: *pundung di pojokan*)

Armin: Ehem (biasanya kalau mulai ulangan dia berdehem-dehem), pernah sih pernah, tapi LOMBANYA GAK KAYAK 'LOMBA RAMBUT GO ORANGE(sahabat go green)' KALI! (Orange: Hah? Ada lomba go orange ya?)

Sasha: Pernah, lomba nikah dengan kentangkan? (Orenji: Memang ada?)

Hanji: PERNAH! Lomba gendong titankan? (Orange: OHOK! *keselek*)

Rivaille: Pernah, lomba masak sapu goreng, lomba bersihin toilet pake Mr. Muscle, lomba makan yupi, iyakan? (Orange dan Orenji: EHEM! RIVAILLE! KITA TUH YA, GAK SUDI BIKIN MAKANAN KHASMU YANG ANEH BUANGET ITU! *cemplungin Rivaille ke kali ciliwung*)

Joko*dibunuh* ehem maksud saya Jean: Pernah, lomba ehemgrepeehem orang (Orange: APAAN TUH! GAK MUNGKIN, JOKO DODOL! *Orange ikut Rivaille di kali ciliwung*)

Annie: Pernah, lomba jadi titankan? (Orenji: Psst... Genderbend saya, emang kamu titan shifter ya? Orange: Enggak kok, siapa bilang?)

Bertholdt: Pernah sih, kalau gak salah, lomba masak pel terbang (Orenji: ADUH! BERTHOLDT! WAT HEPEN TU YU! AR YU SETUPIT! *Orenji ikut Orange dan Rivaille di kali ciliwung*)

Reiner: Gak pernah setau aku. (Orange: situ doang yang jawab gak pernah ya, mas?)

Connie: Pernah! Lomba tendang fabulous ala levi (Orange, Orenji dan Rivaille: Hah? *mas, ngapain ikut kita mas, kan mas lagi ulangan*)

Christa: Pernah, lomba menentang Eyang Tandus, lomba injek-injek Eren gaya Arya Wiguna! (Eren numpang lewat: Wah, nih anak mau dibacok!)

Ymir: Pernah dong! Lomba modus-modusin orangkan? (Orange dari toa mesjid deket kali ciliwung: APA KATA LO?!)

Yuuna: Pernah dong! Lomba bikin rujak, lomba makan sambel kacang, lomba makan gado-gado, lomba masak ketoprak, lomba kelepek-kelepek kayak ikan(?), iya kan? (Orange: Yuuna butuh dibacok..)

Apple: IYAP! PERNAH DIA! Dia menang lomba baca puisi, lomba naik odong-odong, dan lomba masak pel goreng yang disponsor oleh Rivaille, iyakan? (Orange & Rivaille: *aura gelap muncul*)

**Pertanyaan/Praktek no. 2:**

**Masaklah makanan yang enak untuk Orange dan genderbendnya!**

Eren: *goreng jeruk* (Orange & Orenji: jeruk sih, jeruk, TAPI GAK GORENG JERUK DOANG KALI! *diceburin ke sungai Kapuas*)

Mikasa: *bakar jeruk sambil cekikikan* (Orange: *gak bisa ngomong, wong di sungai Kapuas*)

Armin: *masak Orange pie* (Orange & Orenji: Blubukblubukblubuk *ngacung jempol*)

Sasha: *goreng kentang* (Orange: BLUBUKBLUBUKBLUBUK! BLUBUKK! *ga jelas ngomong apa*)

Hanji: *goreng keju(?)* (Orenji dan Orange: *berhasil keluar dari sungai Kapuas* keju bisa digoreng?)

Rivaille: *goreng sapu(?) di deket kali ciliwung* (Orange: situ masih di ciliwung mas?)

Jean: *bakar rambut* (Orenji: EH?! RAMBUT SIAPA MAS?! RAMBUT ABANG?! *dicemplungin ke sungai Mahakam*

Annie: *goreng kepala ikan* (Orenji: HOEEK! KEPALA IKAN?! HOEEK! * Orenji muntah di sungai Mahakam ketauan masyarakat*)

Bertholdt: *masak telepon* (Orange: waduh, kebakaran nanti lo, bert!)

Reiner: *goreng pisang* (Len numpang lewat: PISANG! GIVE MEE! *diceburin ke sungai Musi)

Connie: *masak daun bawang* (Miku numpang lewat: DAUN BAWANG! GIMMEE! *diceburin ke sungai nil(?))

Christa: *masak kastangel* (Orange: *ngacung jempol*)

Ymir: *buat terong balado* (Gakupo numpang lewat: TEROONGGKUU! *teriak ala iklan mi sedap* *diceburin ke sungai Batanghari*)

Yuuna: *masak gado-gado* (Orenji: *babak belur dibantai masyarakat* ini anak masak sambel kacang mulu ya?)

Apple: *masak Apple pie* (Orange: lebih suka Orange pie...)

**Pertanyaan/Praktek no 3:**

**Cemplungin diri kau sendiri di sungai/kali/danau/laut/samudera!**

Eren: *nyemplung di kali ciliwung* (Orange: harusnya tadi ya, ren, ketemu kita nanti!)

Mikasa: EREN! GUE IKUT LO! *nyemplung ke kali ciliwung* (Orenji: Enak ya lo, ren)

Armin: GUE IKUT LO, LEN! *menceburkan diri ke sungai Musi* (Orange: Sama-sama trap sih!)

Sasha: GUE IKUT LO, ARMIN! *nyemplung di sungai Musi* (Orange: -")

Hanji: GUE IKUT LO, MIKU! *cebur diri di sungai nil* (Orenji: Kok jadi crossover sih? -")

Rivaille: Gue udah di kali ciliwung daritadi... Kasihanilah saya *pundung di pojokan kali ciliwung(?)* (Orange: cup cup cup, Rivai-chan! Jangan nangis! *puk puk puk*)

Jean: *ngikut Orenji di sungai Mahakam* (Orenji: baiknya diri kau, nak!)

Annie: *nyemplung ke kali Urang* (Orange: ikut ah... *nyemplung ke kali Urang ngikut Annie*)

Bertholdt: *nyemplung di samudera Hindia* (Orenji: nanti ada ikan hiu putih lo bert, gak takut?)

Reiner: *nyemplung di samudera Pasifik* (Orange: *speechless*)

Connie: GUE IKUT LO, EREN! *nyemplung di kali ciliwung* (Orange: waduh, banyak pengikut Eren ya! Gue ikut aja dah, supaya ketemu Pak Ustad juga *nyemplung di kali ciliwung*)

Christa: *nyemplung ke laut nyi roro kidul(?)* (Orange: sayang gue lagi pake baju ijo, kalau gak, pasti gue udah ikut lo!)

Ymir: *ngikut Christa*(Orenji: lindungin Christa ya bro!)

Yuuna: *nyemplung di danau toba* (Orange: bawain gue kapal(?) ya!)

Apple: *nyemplung di kali ciliwung* (Orenji: ngikut si Eren ya bro?)

**Pertanyaan no. 4:**

**Apa hobi Orange?**

Eren: Makan jeruk, tapi kalau lagi puasa paling baca (Orange: betul!)

Mikasa: Modusin Rivaille (Rivaille numpang lewat: SIAPA YANG BILANG GITU HAH?!)

Armin: Masak orang, soalnya katanya dia kanibal sih.. Gue jadi tak- BLUBUKBLUBUK! *Armin ditenggelemin sama Author* (Orange: HOY! APAAN TUH! GUE GAK SUKA MASAK ORANG KOK!)

Sasha: Saya gak tau, mungkin Orange-chan suka kentang juga? (Orange: suka tapi cuman suka kentang goreng..)

Hanji: Hobinya tuh ya, kalau gak salah masak sapu goreng?(Orange: ITU SIH, SI CORPORAL TAK BERGUNA ITU! *diceburin Rivaille di laut mati(?)*)

Rivaille: Paling hobinya makan jeruk.. (Orange: YES! ITU BETULL!)

Jean: Oh, kalau gak salah dia tuh suka buka R-18! (Orange: EH! STALKER SAYA DARI KEMAREN YA?! PANTES ADA SUARA-SUARA GA JELAS!)

Annie: setau aku, dia sukanya buka doujinshi yaoi terutama yaoi yang vocaloid. (Orange: Lo ngikut si Jean stalk saya ya? Kenapa sih? *pundung di kamar mandi*)

Bertholdt: Dia sukanya tuh ya, masak pel rebus atau gak botol bakar, iyaka- BLUBUKBLUBUKBLUBUK! *Bertholdt keburu ditenggelemin sama Author* (Orange: ITU SIH, SI PAK USTAD + KOPRAL TIDAK BERGUNA! *keburu dibunuh sama Rivaille dan fangirlnya*)

Reiner: *ngeliat jawaban atas* Gue takut ah, takut ditenggelemin sama Author (Orange: Gut gut gut... Peri gut. Harus takut sama Author *ngacung jempol*)

Connie: Ermm... Makan jeruk? (Orange: Gak perlu ditanya pasti udah bener tuh con!)

Christa: Kagak tau gue (Orange: Baguslah)

Ymir: Main sama kucing kalau gak salah? (Orange: Iya dong!)

Yuuna: MAKAN LIMBAH! IYAKAN?! (Orange: HOEEKK! *muntah*)

Apple: Ah, saya gak tau... (Orange: gampang banget jawabannya!)

**Pertanyaan no. 5:**

**Apa hobi Orenji(genderbend author)?**

Eren: Paling hobinya main PSP, apalagi persona 3, iyakan? (Orenji: Tau aja lo!)

Mikasa: Modus-modusin si Petra, omong-omong, itu si Petra kemana? (Orenji: Gue? Modus-modusin orang? Enggak kaleeee... Petranya di kelas sebelah... Gomen.. (_ _) )

Armin: MASAK PEL GORENG! AKU TAU! PASTI MASAK PEL GOR- KYAAA! *armin keburu dibuang Orenji ke jamban* (Orenji: Sekali lagi lo bilang gue hobinya masak pel goreng... *aura gelap muncul*)

Sasha: Makan kentang~ (Orenji: suka dikit sih... ._.)

Hanji: MAKAN KEPALA IKAN! (Orenji: HOOEEK! ITU SIH, YANG GUE GAK SUKA PE'A!)

Rivaille: Makan jeruk kayak genderbendnya (Orenji: Eh bro, lo tadi oh oh ce ya?)

Jean: Kagak tau, gue gak nge-stalk dia sih! (Orenji: Oh... Jadi elo mau nge-stalk gue? *ngeluarin kapak*)  
Annie: Gue setuju sama Jean (Orenji: Lo mau dibacok?)

Bertholdt: gue sering liat elo main sama Orange.. (Orenji: Namanya juga genderbend, harus deket dong!)

Reiner: Main sama kucing? (Orenji: Iya dong! Spesies kucing!)

Connie: Pasti sama kayak Orange deh! (Orenji: Ih tau aja, cucok(?)! *aura banci keluar*)

Christa: Ah, pasti main DS dah! Main devil survivor 2 tuh! Megami Tensei! (Orenji: Gue itu gamers... Gue juga suka keliling warnet kok! Gue juga main elsword!)

Ymir: Main PS3! (Orenji: Tau aja lo... *ngacung jempol*)

Yuuna: MAKAN LIMBAH KAYAK ORANGE! IYAKAN! (Orenji: Waduh.. Ni anak mesti dibawa ke RSJ nih kayaknya)

Apple: Uwooh, lo suka jadi gurukan? Iyakan? (Orenji: Iya, ngajarin elo)

TENG TENG TENG! SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIN DIE JAGER!

Tumben Author belnya pake lagu guren no yumiya. Biasanya lagu voca ya!

Selesai deh ulangan nista ini! Sampai ketemu lagi kawan-kawan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haduh.. Capek ini nulis pagi-pagi abis sahur. Tapi gak apa-apalah. Tapi masalahnya ini fict itu GAJE BENER DAH! Oke, saya mau jawab re-pi-uw!**

**Minami:**

**Halo juga :D**

**Hah, kocak? Masa sih? Cara penulisannya saya ganti. Tapi tata bahasanya... Awoo.. Saya gak tau...**

**Chapter 2nya saya sudah update nih :D**

**Thanks for review! ^o^**

**5862-senbonzakura:**

**Aduh, bu jangan ketawa sampe batuk begitu dong bu... Rivaille disini Oh-Oh-Ce sih.. Jadi dia ciptain itu sapu goreng! :D**

**Saya sudah lanjut! :D**

**Thanks for review! ^o^**

**Al-Mcs: **

**Kalau dipikir-pikir, sapu goreng enak gak yah? *dihajar karena main tanya sama reviewer***

**Saya juga gak tau lo kalau Jean suka nari Tori cheese crackers ._. Jean, sini deh, emang lo suka buka iklan ya..?**

**Jean: enggak kok!**

**Me: Lah? Ya udahlah, siapa yang peduli juga?**

**Thanks for review! ^o^**

**Roya-chan:**

**Ngakak? Padahal ini termasuk fict ter-gaje lo! (Orenji: Akhirnya, lo ngaku juga, thor)**

**Yah, namanya juga, SEKANSAKJI alias SEKolah ANak SAKit JIwa. Jadi jawabannya ngaco semua! :D**

**Kaleng rebus itu.. Istilah dari temen saya, waktu itu dia ngigo 'kaleng rebus.. Kaleng rebus..' -_-**

**Kalau sapu goreng, saya dapet dari saudara saya tuh, dia nanya 'Gimana ya kalau sapu digoreng?' Well, saya gak jawab...**

**Tori cheese crackers pasti tau! :D  
Lelah? Uwohh, saya minta maaf kalau membuat anda lelah.. (_ _)**

**Sudah update! **

**Ini fict tambah gaje kelanjutannya...**

**Thanks for review! ^o^**

**Misa Kaguya Hime:**

**Wkowkowok... Kasian mbak, kalau mau gak usah di follow mbak, review saja saya hepi kok :D Ujian SEKANSAKJI! XD**

**Wow, makacih ya~ (Mulai alay mulai alay)**

**Uwahh... Saya publish ini, maap kemaren gak sempet publish, abis, baru libur DX**

**Aduh jangan makan saya OAO**

**Thanks for review! ^o^**

**MademoiselleNoir-666:**

**Noir-san! *terharu* (All cast: lebay)**

**Hah? Saya bersalah apa? **

**Apa? Anda ngakak di kelas? Aduh, jangan salahkan saya dong, salah anak-anak sakit jiwa ini DX *dibantai all cast snk dan OC***

**Titan goreng saus tiram saya suka, tapi cuman suka saus tiramnya ini XD**

**Yuuna jualan anak ayam? Info baru nih! *nyatet di profile***

**Wah, ternyata anda bercanda toh =A=" *hapus info buat yuuna***

**Hah? Perkembangan janin? Oho.. Salah skrip ya?**

**Thanks for review! ^o^**

**Karena saya sudah selesai membalas review dan speechless karena ke-gaje-an fict ini, saya hanya ingin mengatakan...**

**REWIEW PLEASEE!**

**AND SANGKYU SUDAH BACA, FAVORIT DAN FOLLOW! :D**


	3. Ulangan Gaje

A/N: HALLO KAWAN-KAWAN! SAYA KEMBALI~~~! *ditendang, ditusuk, dicelupin(?) karena teriak-teriak pake toa mesjid sebelah LAGI* eh.. Ehe.. Saya masih belom tau mau nulis apa tapi ini ulangan pelajaran TENTANG HARI RAYA DAN INFO AUTHOR.(Orenji: Memang kalau di sekolah elo ada pelajaran kek gitu? Orange: Ada!) Isinya ada pertanyaan tentang Hari raya, mau lebaran kek, natal kek apa aja! Ada juga info author. Berisi 5(3 tentang hari raya, 2 tentang info Author) pertanyaan dan praktek. Petra masuk ke dalem ulangan super nista ini!

NB: Terima kasih kepada Futuristic-Techno-Girl untuk menyumbang ide kepada saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! :D

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei. Kalau punya saya, pasti udah banyak scene yaoi and yurinya XD

Warning! Ulangan ter-gaje di seluruh dunia, OOC, OC jadi 3 DX

* * *

Kita lihat keadaan kelas 9-A, kelasnya si Eren dkk. Kita lihat semua muridnya lagi bosen. Kecuali si Rivaille sama Yuuna. Rivaille lagi nyapu ngepel kelas kayak Cleaning Service(CS). Kalau Yuuna lagi jadi Presenter TV acara 'AYO MAKAN SAMBEL KACANG!'. Daripada gak ada kerjaan ngeliat orang-orang mayat hidup ini, mending kita skip aja yuk!

* * *

TENG TENG TENG!

Eh ini belnya kenapa kok cuman teng teng teng doang?

WOY! BENERIN BELNYA DONG!

Ah, eh, maap ada kesalahan teknis disini, kamu pergi aja sana ke kelas Eren sekarang.

* * *

TOK BUK BRAK!

Pintunya kasian banget ya, dari kemaren, diketok, dipukul terus dicelupin. Sekarang, diketok, ditonjok abis itu ditendang lagi. Pintunya ganti lagi deh... *bawa bawa pintunya yang rusak*

"Halo, saya guru baru, namanya Miukaori Yane. Yoroshiku, nih ambil kertas ulangannya." salam guru baru aneh banget ini. Main tebar-tebarin kertas! Aduh, ini guru ternyata sudah kelainan jiwa seperti anak-anak ini.

Para anak-anak SEKANSAKJI atau Sekolah anak sakit jiwa ini mengambil kertas yang bertebaran.

Soalnya ini aneh amat, diatasnya ada tulisan 'KERTAS ANGGARAN BELANJA SEKOLAH'

Wah, maap, saya salah ambil kertas! Jangan lempar tombak itu ke saya OAO

Mari kita lihat soal-soalnya!

* * *

**Pertanyaan no. 1:**

**Apa yang akan kalian makan pas lebaran?**

Eren: Hmm... Kue putri salju! (Orange: Pilihan yang bagus eren, saya juga memang suka itu!)

Mikasa: Hmm... Lidah kucing buatan Orange-san (Orenji: Eh?! Orange buat lidah kucing tidak sama saya?! Kok bisa?)

Armin: Ehem... Mungkin saya akan mencoba makan sumpit bakar buatan Hanji-san. (Orange & Orenji: Hmm? Sumpit bakar? Emang enak?)

Sasha: Katanya ada spesies kentang(?) baru, namanya kue kentang rebus(?). Aku pengen nyoba itu! (Orange: ... Sepertinya, Sasha tidak salah masuk ke sekolah anak sakit jiwa ini)

Hanji: kue sapu bakar buatan Levi katanya enak! Jadi saya mau makan itu kue sapu bakar! (Orenji: Riv, pliss, jangan buat makanan terbuat dari sapu melulu! Sekali-kali pel kek! Atau nggak, mr muscle panggang gitu...)

Rivaille: Hmm... Mau nyoba kue rambut bakar yang Jean buat waktu dia lagi nganggur. Sumpah, kayaknya enak, habis, waktu dia masak, baunya harum(?) (Orange: *muntah*)

Jean: Pengen nyobain kastangelnya Christa. Kayaknya sih, enak! (Orenji: Iya, pas dia masuk, ada bau-bau harum gitu!)

Annie: Hmm... Kue titan(?) juga boleh! (Orange: Enak gak?)

Bertholdt: Pengen nyoba telepon goreng buatan saya. Enak gak ya? (Orenji: Mana enak? Telepon goreng yang ada elo kebakar!)

Reiner: Pengen nyoba kue cornflakes apa gitu, kayaknya sih enak! (Orenji: Oh, cornflakes itu? Enak sih!)

Connie: NYOBA NASTARR~~ WUENAK E! (Orange: NASTARKUUUU! JANGAN DIAMBBIIILLL!)

Ymir: Nyoba kue kepala ikan goreng. Katanya gak enak(?) jadi saya mau nyoba. (Orenji: Lah, kan katanya gak enak, kok mau nyoba?)

Christa: Pengen makan kastangel buatan saya. Kira-kira enak gak ya? Nanti keburu dicomot yang lain, kastangel buatan saya yang aslinya cuman buat saya dan Ymir abis... (Orenji: Jadi... Kastangel itu cuman buat Christa dan Ymir? YAHHH! PADAHAL SAYA MAUU!)

Petra: Semalem, saya buat cookies yupi, tapi saya umpetin supaya Rivaille nggak main comot itu cookies. Jadi... Lebaran saya mau makan cookies yupi buatanku! (Orange & Rivaille: LAH! MAU DONG COOKIES YUPINYA! KAN SAYA SUKKAAAA!)

Yuuna: Pengen makan kue sambel kacang~ (Orenji: Frustasi mau makan ketoprak tapi sambel kacangnya abis, alhasil gue harus makan nasi tahu tempe doang)

Apple: Kue apel yang biasa dibuat oleh saya!

**Pertanyaan no. 2: **

**Lebaran kalian semua mau silahturahmi ke rumah siapa?**

Eren: ke rumah saya yang sudah hancur lebur dihancurin sama titan. (Orenji: Kek gak ada kerjaan aja lo, ngapain ke rumah lo yang hancur? Bikin ngabisin bensin aja!)

Mikasa: Gue ngikut Eren. (Orange: Saudara sejati!)

Armin: Gue pengen ke rumah kakek ane yang udah meninggal tapi masih ditinggali(?) (Orange dan Orenji: Maksud lo?)

Sasha: Ke rumah tunangan gue! (Orange: Tunangan? Lo punya tunangan?)

Hanji: Ke rumahnya titan! Pasti seru! (Orenji: Nyari mati lo?)

Rivaille: Ke... Kemana ya? Ke rumah orang aja dah! (Orange: Yah, ke rumah saya dong, mas! Gak ada orang tapi banyak kue di rumah saya! BANYAK YUPI JUGA LHO! *ngarepnya kebangetan*)

Jean: Pengen ke rumah Mikasa tapi Mikasanya ngikut si otak kutu. (Eren numpang lewat: Yang ada elo yang dikatain otak kutu!)

Annie: Ke rumah... Kagak tau deh! (Orenji: Stay in your haus(?) aja bro, kek gue!)

Bertholdt: Ke rumahku aja(?) (Orange: Kagak elit amat!)

Reiner: Gue ke rumah Annie. (Orenji: PASANGAN SEJATI~)

Connie: Pengen ke rumah Sasha tapi dia ke rumah kentang(?)! (Orenji: Jadi tunangan Sasha itu kentang? -_-)

Ymir: Ke rumah Christa dong! (Orange: Oke deh! Gue kagak jadi silahturahmi ke rumah elo!)

Christa: Nungguin Ymir! (Orenji: Yahh... Padahal tadinya saya mau ke rumah elo!)

Petra: Nganggur, kagak kemana-mana dan gak ada yang ke rumah gue. Paling si Nanaba ke rumah gue toh si Rivaille katanya mau silahturahmi ke rumah yang punya yupi. (Orange: Perasaan tadi si Rivaille bilang kalo dia kagak ke rumah siapa-siapa)

Yuuna: Ke rumah Author dong! Abis, katanya ada banyak yang jualan sambel kacang! (Orange: Udah pada pulang kampung beroo! :v)

Apple: Ke rumah my long lost brother, namanya Fuji. (Orenji: Perasaan kagak ada OC Author namanya Fuji deh... *buka buku OC*)

**Pertanyaan no. 3:**

**Apa yang kalian akan ucapkan saat lebaran?**

Eren: Assalamualaikum! (Orenji: SALAH BESARR YA AMPLOPPP)

Mikasa: Walaikumsalam! (Orange: Maksud?)

Armin: Minal aidin wal faizin! (Orenji: Ini baru betul!)

Sasha: Selamat hari kentang(?)! (Orenji: Ini termasuk pertanyaan gampang lho! Masih dijawab asal aja nih?!)

Hanji: Selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkaan, Selamat panjang umur, kita 'kan doakan, Selamat sejahtera, sehat sentosaaaaaaa, selamat panjang umur dan bahagia! HOREEEEEE! Tiup tiup lilinnya... Tiup lilinnya! (Orange: Ada yang ulang tahun ya?)

Rivaille: Minal aidin wal faizin. (Orenji: Minal aidin wal faizin!)

Jean: Selamat hari natal! (Orange: Salah Jean, kok malah natal?)

Annie: ASTUTEEEEEEE! (Orange: *Faceplanet*)

Bertholdt: DEMI TU HAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! (Orenji: Hah?)

Reiner: Kagak tau ._. (Orenji: Jawabnya santai amat ._.)

Connie: Gong xi fa cai! (Orange: ITU MAH, PAS TAHUN BARU CHINA!)

Ymir: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you! HOREEEE! TIUP LILINNYA TIUP LILINNYA TIUP LILINNYA SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG... JU... GA..., SEKARANG...JU...GAAA! HOREEE (Orange & Orenji: *penasaran siapa yang daritadi ultah*)

Christa: TIUP LILINNYA, TIUP LILINNYA TIUP LILINNYA SEKARANG JUGAA SEKARANGGG JUUUUU GAAAA SEKARANGGGG JUUU GAAAA! HOREEEE! (Orange % Orenji: Makin penasaran siapa yang lagi ultah*)

Petra: Minal aidin wal faizin. Selamat lahir dan batin. (Orange: Ini jawaban sempurna!)

Yuuna: MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIIN. SELAMAT ULTAH YAA! (Orenji: *tambah penasaran siapa yang lagi ultah*)

Apple: Astaghfirullah! (Orange: Hah? Ada apa?)

**Pertanyaan no. 4:**

**Mengapa Author lagi kebingungan?)**

Eren: Karena Author bingung siapa yang lagi ultah! (Orange: Iya tuh!)

Mikasa: ZHU NI SHENG RI KUAI LEEEE ZHU NI SHENG RI KUAI LEEEE ZHU NI SHENG RI KUAI LEEEE ZHU NI SHENG RI KUAI LEEEEE (Orenji: Mikasa bisa bahasa Mandarin!)

Armin: Otanjoubi Omedettoo Otanjoubi Omedettoo Otanjoubi Omedetttoooooo Otanjoubi Omedettoooo! (Orange: *Penasaran to the meks*)

Sasha: Oh mungkin karena Author tidak di undang ke ultah XXX (Orenji: ULTAH SIAPA! OAO)

Hanji: POTONG KUENYA, POTONG KUENYA, POTONG KUENYA SEKARANG JUGA! SEKARANNNGGG JUUUU GAAAA SEKARANGGGGG JUUUUU GAAAA! (Orenji dan Orange: Siapa sih yang ultah? Kok perasaan semuanya nyanyi happy birthday?)

Rivaille: BAGI KUENYA! BAGI KUENYA! BAGI KUENYA SEKARANG JUGA! SEKARANGGG JUUUU GAAAA! SEKARANGGGGG JUUUUU GAAAAAA! HOREEE! SINI BAGI KUENYAAAA SAYA MAUUUU! (Orange: Ini anak kenapa...)

Jean: MAKAN KUENYA! MAKAN KUENYA! MAKAN KUENYA SEKARANG JUGA! SEKARANGGG JUUUU GGAAAA! SEKARANGGGGG JUUUUU GAAAAAA! (Orenji: waduh kagak bagi-bagi nih anak.)

Annie: BUANG(?) KUENYA! BUANG KUENYA! BUANG KUENYA SEKARANG JUGA! SEKARANGGGG JUUUUU GAAAAA! SEKARANG JUUUU GAAAA! (Orange: Astaghfirullah, mubazir neng, mending dimakan!)

Bertholdt: BAKAR KUENYA! BAKAR KUENYA! BAKAR KUENYA SEKARANG JUGAAA! SEKARANG JUUUUUU GAAAA! SEKARANGGGGGG JUUUUU GAAAAA! (Orenji: Ini lagi, malah dibakar kuenya!)

Reiner: Oh... Ini lagi acara ulang tahun! (Orenji: ULTAH SIAPA PE'A!)

Connie: Updet status dulu aahh~ (Orange: ... Connie berubah 180° kayaknya ._.)

Ymir: MAKAN KUENYA! MAKAN KUENYA! MAKAN KUENYA NANTI SAJA YA! NANTI SAAAA JAAAAA YAAAA! NANTI SAAA JAAAA YAAA! (Orange: Tadi sekarang juga sekarang nanti saja ya, yang bener yang mana?)

Christa: Oh ya, Author, ini lagi acara ulang tahunnya si F- *udah keburu di bekep* (Orenji: Siapa? SIAPA? SIAPAA?!)

Petra: Ehehehe... Author kagak boleh ikut katanya! (Orenji & Orange: *pundung*)

Yuuna: Hmmm Kagak tau dah! (Orenji: Wah... ini anak perlu dibacok!)

Apple: Karenaa.. kagak tau deh! (Orange: ._.)

**Pertanyaan no. 5:**

**Mengapa Author memasukan 'LEBARAN' ke most wantednya?**

Eren: Karena Author suka lebaran (Orenji: ... Iyap)

Mikasa: Karena Author suka opor ayam (Orange: Iya dong! Udah gak puasa lagi nih!)

Armin: Karena Author mau dapet THR :v (Orange: *ngacung jempol*)

Sasha: Karena Author mau main petasan, iyakan? (Orenji: itu mah saya)

Hanji: Karena Author mau minum teh(?) (Orange: GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA KALLEEE)

Rivaille: Karena Author mau silahturahmi ke temen Author yang di kali ciliwung (Orange: ... Emang ada ya?)

Jean: Karena Author mau bc ke temen bbm "MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN" (Orenji: Umm... Iya kali?)

Annie: Kagak tau gue (Orange: Yah kalau gak tau gak usah ngomong!)

Bertholdt: Karena Author mau ketemu sodara-sodara (Orange: BETUL! Apalagi kalau sodara jauh!)

Reiner: Karena Author mau takbiran (Orenji: Hah?)

Connie: Minal aidin wal faizin (Orange: Minal aidin wal faizin :3)

Ymir: Karena Author mau makan kue sebanyak-banyaknya (Orange: *ketawa bego* )

Christa: Karena Author mau tidur(?) (Orenji: Kagak ada hubungannya)

Petra: Karena banyak kue bertebaran :D (Orange: Hihihi, *nyuri kue yupi buatan Petra*)

Yuuna: Karena Author mau ngasih aku sambel kacang :D (Orenji: Maksudmu?)

Apple: Petasan eperiwer di rumah Author XD (Orange: Kok kamu jawabnya itu? Bener sih, tapi gak nyambung ._.)

* * *

TENG TENG TENG!

Astaghfirullah, belnya rusak lagi! Benerin dong! Pliss dehh!

Ya sudah kalian semua out dulu ya! Author mau pergi takbiran dulu

* * *

**A/N: Yak, cerita ini selesai! Nah... Saya mau buru buru takbiran, tapi bentar aja nih, mau jawab review dulu ya!**

**MadamoiselleNoir-666**

**Iya, Author main :3 Udah nyampe floor ke 135, sleeping table susah DX  
****Yah, prakteknya begitu, jadi harus cebur diri! XD  
****Gadoin royco? Itu sih, OC saya yang suka XD  
****Iya, setiap chapter pasti ada orang yang OOC, seperti Armin waktu itu OOC juga! :D  
****Thanks for review! ^W^**

**5862-senbonzakura**

**Author udah cuci otak mereka(?) sebelum ke sekolah sekansakji ini... *evil smile* *author diceburin ke kali ciliwung LAGI*  
Sasha: Iya dong! Kentang iz mai laif!  
Eren: ada kok! Dapet dari Shingekyo news! Katanya yang menang Orange-san! *disumpel jeruk*  
Jean: Yok! Nge-stalk siapa neng?  
Saya super yakin gak ada sekolah kek gini. Sumpah dah, kalau ada sekolah kek gini, pasti ane udah masuk tuh sekolah! Pelajarannya gampang sih! Liat aja! SMP 3 (kelas 9) aja pelajarannya gitu! XD  
Sudah update!  
Thanks for review! ^W^**

**Android5family:**

**Tidak apa apa kok, saya tidak keberatan XD  
1. Lomba kentut paling lama? Itu sih, teman saya tuh! DX  
2. Uwahh...Air? Air panas dong? XD  
3. Anda ikut tim Eren? Saya juga ikut ah! *nyebur ke kali ciliwung* *eren dkk udah kabur duluan*  
4. Pantsu laki-laki? Saya gak pernah nyuri pantsu kok!  
5. *Orenji yang nulis* Hah? Ngintip Petra dkk. mandi? Ciyus? Miapah? (alay mode on)  
Sudah lanjut! :D  
Thanks for review! ^W^**

**Roya-chan:**

**Maap kalau membuat anda lelah :3  
Iya dong! Author suruh mereka keliling dunia! :3  
Ho, itu tanya Armin saja, saya gak tau apa-apa :D  
Iya, salahin Rivaille dong! Rivai-chan yang bikin sapu goreng tau! (Rivaille: Sekali lo panggil gue dnegan sebutan -chan... *aura gelap muncul*)  
Yah, mau gimana lagi... Abis, merekanya udah pada sakit jiwa DX  
Ane juga masih penasaran itu... Itu rambutnya siapa kok main di goreng aja ._.  
Sekali lagi mohon maaf lahir dan bat- eh salah, maksud saya, mohon maaf jika membuat anda lelah!  
Sudah update! :D  
Thanks for review! ^W^**

**Yupi Gummy:  
**

**Pada sakit jiwa semua sih DX  
Iya, belnya harus ada teng teng teng terus ada lirik lagu-lagu, Iya yang world is mine... SEKAAAAI DE ICHIBAN OHIME-SAMAAAAA! (Ancur suara Author ._.)  
Thanks for review! ^W^**

**IsmiHana: **

**Ada korban lagi :0  
Gokil? Masa sih? Kayaknya cuman lucu aja deh, temen-temen saya cuman senyum senyum aja gak sampe ketawa ngakak gegulingan DX  
Thanks for review! ^W^**

Futuristic-Techno-Girl:

**Hehe... Emang, Christa mau lebaran! Katanya, dia mau ngerayain lebaran sama Ymir lho! :D  
Iya, saya udah buat pertanyaan itu, makasih atas sumbangan idenya ya! :D  
Thanks for review! ^W^**

**Yak, review sudah saya balas. Nah, saya mau buru-buru tidur dulu ya, sebelum petasan makin merajalela(?).**

**Ketemu lagi pas Ch. 4 yang akan di update 1-2 bulan kedepan XD**


	4. Chapter 3 setengah(?): Drama!

A/N: Author is bek! Author abis silahturahmi ke rumah yang punya yupi. Tapi sayang bohong. Oke abis dari rumah keluarga. Nah, Author mau lanjutin ini fict berhubungan masih ada waktu untuk dilanjutkan dan karena Author bawa laptop, saya mau menulis ini SECEPAT mungkin karena kemungkinan udah keburu diajak poto-poto. Yak, saya mudik~! Mudiknya gak jauh*gak nanya* Ya udah, daripada ngomong kagak jelas kek gini, saya lanjutkan saja ya... Ini Ch. 3.5, BUKAN chapter 4. Ini extra dari ch. 3

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei.

Warning! Gaje, humor garink, aneh dll lah!

* * *

Kelas 9-A RIBUT! Beneran dah! Ada yang lagi jadi artis TV. Ada yang lagi main sinetron(?). Ada yang lagi makan. Bahkan ada yang lagi main drama 'romeo and juliet'. Mau tau siapa aja? Yuuna dan Rivaille lagi jadi artis TV, yang satu acara 'AYO MAKAN SAMBEL KACANG!' Yang satu lagi 'Talkshow bersama Ustad Rifa'i' ditemani oleh Eren. Yang lagi main sinetron itu Sasha, Connie, Eyang subur(?), dan Rustam(?) Eh maksud saya Reiner. 'Tukang bakso naik eyang' adalah nama sinetron tersebut. Kalau yang lagi makan itu Apple. Yang lagi main drama romeo and juliet itu Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Christa dan yang lain yang tidak disebut di atas.

* * *

TENG TENG TENG!

DASAR TUKANG BENERIN BEL KAGAK BENER! ITU MASIH TENG TENG TENG DOANG!

YAK MAAP INI BELNYA NGACO! KAMU KE KELAS EREN AJA YAAA!

* * *

TOK CKREK JEBURRRRR(?)

Korban lagi satu... Yak, pintunya diceburin ke laut nyi roro kidul. Saya lagi pake baju ijo. Jadi tak bisa...

"Anak-anak sekalian, kita akan latihan praktek besok." Umum pak... atau bu ya... pak guru Erwin aja deh...

Latihan prakteknya pasti yang nggak-nggak deh! Biasanya, latihan prakteknya itu... yang saya tau sih... cuman misalnya masak, iklan atau apalah!

"Besok praktek drama..." lanjutnya.

GEDUBRAK! KLONTONG KLONTING! DUK DUK BRAK! JEBUUURRRR! CETAR CETAARRRR!

Ada yang jatoh, ada yang jatoh kena panci, ada yang jatoh kena pintu, ada yang jatoh kecebur, ada yang kesetrum petir. Praktek drama bukanlah hal yang mudah DAN KENAPA NGGAK DIKASIH TAU DARI KEMAREN?! LAGIAN, INIKAN FICT ULANGAN BUKAN FICT DRAMA GAK JELAS!

"Silahkan buat grup, 5 orang..." umum pak erwin gaje ini*diumpanin ke titan*

Grup 1, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Rivaille. Grup 2, Sasha, Jean, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Grup 3, Yuuna, Apple, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner. Karena Petra gak masuk, jadi dia gak ada di list.

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan grup 1...

"Jadi... mau drama apa?" Tanya Armin.

"Dramanya kan boleh apa aja, mau sinetron kek, mau talkshow kek, mau iklan kek, mau apa aja. Pokoknya drama. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita adain talkshow bersama ustad rifai?" Usul Eren.

"Iklan yupi aja! Atau nggak, iklan mr. Muscle, atau bisa jadi iklan cif!" Usul Rivaille.

"No! Sinetron ustad yang tetukar aja!" Usul Mikasa.

"Bagaimana kalau... sinetron super ustad?" Usul Hanji.

"Sinetron si pendek yang tertukar!" Usul Armin.

"Itu sih... udah dipake sama Author lain! Bagaimana kalau iklan mi sedap yang ada bola ngomong?" Usul Hanji.

Krik krik krik... Jangkrik lagi konser.

"IDE BAGUS HANJI!"

Oke, jadi grup 1 iklan mi sedap...

* * *

Grup 2?

"Kita drama apa ya... Bingung gue.." kata Jean.

"Bagaimana kalau sinetron tutur tikentang?" Usul Sasha.

"Gak, bagaimana kalau iklan oreo?" Usul Christa.

"Jangan deh... Bagaimana kalau sinetron tukang kentang naik mbah surip?" Usul Ymir.

"Enggak ah... Bagaimana kalau sinetron kentang yang tertukar?" Usul Jean.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU IKLAN YUPI?!" Usul Sasha.

Krik krik krik... jangkrik mulai berkonser lagi...

"Ya sudah, IKLAN YUPI!" Seru semua.

Rivaille yang di grup 1 denger ada kata yupi. Dia langsung ke tempat grup 2.

"Ada yang bilang YUPI?" Tanya Rivaille.

"Ehehehe gak ada kok!" Jawab semua di grup 2 sambil nyengir-nyengir bego.

"Mungkin saya harus ke dokter THT kali ya..." gumam Rivaille dan ia langsung pergi dari tempat grup 2.

Grup 2, iklan yupi.

* * *

Grup 3?

"Bingungg..." kata Apple.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau... Talkshow bersama colossal titan?" Usul Bertholdt.

"Jangan, bagaimana kalau iklan teh galon?" Usul Reiner.

"No.. Tukang bakso naik eyang aja!" usul Annie.

"Bagaimana kalau sinetron super titan?" usul Reiner.

"Jangan, bagaimana kalau tutur tutitan?" usul Annie.

"Enggak ah! Mending 'AYO MAKAN SAMBEL KACANG!' aja!" Usul Yuuna.

"Bagaimana kalau berita Matre TV?" Usul Apple.

Grook grookkkk. Author lagi tidur.

"Ide bagus Apple!" Seru semua.

Yak, tau matre TVkan? Itu plesetan Metro TV.

Grup 3, berita Matre TV. Walaupun berita bukan drama, yang penting ada di TV!

* * *

Semua grup sudah menentukan drama-drama mereka. Tinggal nunggu hari esok.

TENG TENG TENG! SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO!

Belnya audah diperbaiki. Baguslah.

Semua orang di kelas 9-A tidak pulang, tapi pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah bukan menghajar si kepsek sialan yang rumor itu ia pernah 'menipu' anak-anak dengan menggunakan ramuan aneh yang dimasukkan ke 'free juice' buatan kepsek gila ini. Kepseknya siapa? Meneketehe. Bukan Author lo! Bukan Author! Kalau Author kepasra!

Dan yah, kepseknya dihajar abis-abisan sama anak kelas 9-A.

Berakhirlah ch. 3.5 ini!

* * *

A/N: Selesailah fict gaje Author ini! Karena Author kehabisan ide, Author bikin praktek drama aja. Gomen yang req pertanyaan belom ada! Kayaknya, bisa ada chapter 5 ya! Gomen gomen! OAO

Saya mau jawab review dulu...

**Yuki-Naoki:**

**Eh? Anda ngakak habis-habisan?**

**Humornya kerasa? Saya kira tidak. Ehehe...**

**Terima kasih! ^o^ /**

**Saya sudah lanjut. Akhirnya saya tau bagaimana cara ngetik di tablet. Sayakan lagi mudik*gak nanya***

**Sayang, ini bukan ulangan tapi praktek drama... Gomen gomen (_ _)**

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**5862-senbonzakura:**

**Terima kasih! ^o^**

**Sepupu anda ikut gak waras? Jangan salahkan saya OAO  
**

**Jean: Ayok! **

**Rivaille: YUPIIII! *mata lope lope***

**Eren: ENGGAK! Aku takut ada hiu... **

**Boleh sih.. tapi akan dikabulkan(?) reqnya di chap 5! Oh ya, mau nanya, maksud dari lomba itu... Lomba nyari kutu dan bikin pengki goreng... Praktek atau pertanyaan? (Aduh thor *facepalm*)**

**Sudah lanjut tapi bukan ulangan *nangis bombay***

**Thanks for review ^w^**

**Android5family:**

**Boleh aja :D**

**1. Opor baygon? Kok bisa? Caranya gimana? *sudah thor, ada mi kari ayam spesial tuh***

**2. Rivaille numpang lewat: ... YUPII! *ngejar***

**3. Wah, ternyata anda sama seperti saya ya, kemaren saya bangun langsung teriak THR MANA THR WER AR YU! *thor, virus gaje anda jangan ditularin ke orang dong!***

**4. Eh? Baygon? *kebingungan* *dihajar***

**5. Dan saya juga mau nonton Highschool DxD! *astaghfirullah, thor!***

**Hehe ^o^**

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Rose Breznska:**

**Iya ga apa apa :D**

**Iya dong! Author gak salah pilih anak-anak sakit jiwa! *dihajar all chara snk and OC***

**Minal aidin wal faizin juga! :)**

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

Karena Author sudah jawab review, tolong review lagi ya! Nyampah juga gak apa-apa! :D *dihajar all chara (bahkan anime lain)*

Review y- DUK DUK BRAK DUK BUK DAK BRAK JEBUUURRR! *author dihajar abis itu diceburin all chara anime, OC dan manusia(?)*


End file.
